


The Works of Fate in Our Destiny

by Rainbow_Dainsleifs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Original Fiction, Other, Rating May Change, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Dainsleifs/pseuds/Rainbow_Dainsleifs
Summary: How they met for the first time.(My first attempt to write a fiction story)





	1. Prologue : The Rescue

I walked along the ruin of a village. Bodies… too many to count. Should someone else were here, they’d feel nauseous from the smell alone. Despite it’s in the morning, there wasn’t any chirping birds to be heard.

  
“War again, huh…,” it sounded a little sarcastic coming from me. Humans never cease to puzzle me. They easily wage war as if driven mad by greediness. It’s so easy for one to give them the reason to do it. With a right push, any man will fall in a pit of greed and violence. If only they realize that they were gifted intelligence to not act like animals that depend solely on instinct. Will these foolishness and destruction stop if someday they know the truth behind all of these?

  
A faint crying sound distracted me from my inner thought. It sounded like…. a baby? A human baby. The sound guided me to a ruin of a small house. Carefully, I put aside the rubbles and there it was, the source of the sound. By a pure coincidence, the fallen wood created a space which was large enough for a baby crib to fit in. The baby stopped to cry as soon as it sees me. It brown eyes grew as huge as they able to, staring puzzledly at me. Then, the baby laughed. The joyful sound and the grim surrounding clearly didn’t match. But, of course the baby wouldn’t understand.

  
_There shouldn’t be any survivor._ My inner thought told me and I agree with it.” How?”. I asked out loud to no one in particular. Humans would call it a “miracle” but for me it was an anomaly. Still lost in my thought, I unconsciously picked up the baby crib. It was light, lighter than I had imagined. With only one place in mind, I spread my grey feathered wings and cradled the baby crib carefully. “……,” I took one last look to the ruins and flew away from the destroyed place.

  
I didn’t know why I did this, saving the baby. It’s as if there was a different person taking over and controlled my body. I know the rules; no survivor, don’t interfere, stay out of sight, just observe. Those are simple rule yet I broke it, badly. Should anyone know of my defiant act, it’d be the end of me. _You should feel afraid. This is the end. No one’s going to forgive you. Stop._ Yet, I didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read this rusty writing, do you have any idea about the real identity of "I"? Angel? Demon? Reaper? Or any other entities?  
> Might continue this story in undecided time. I still brainstorming through many ideas about the story plot, character, etc. Sorry if there's any grammatical mistake as I didn't have any beta reader and English isn't my first language. Rating may or may not go up, depends on how the story'll go.


	2. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has been working as a tavern's bartender since he was fifteen and lives there for as long as he remembers. A single customer who come unexpectedly'd change his life forever and reveals his past he didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at making summary and I wrote this despite I've exams coming up. Hope you'll enjoy the story and sorry for my grammatical mistake if there's any.

_Eighteen years later, present time….._

           

A tavern in the outskirt of Alexandria town just opened for service and not a single customer can be seen. It’s still early in the morning and only few people passed the road in front of the tavern. A young-looking man is arranging bottles of liquor at the wooden shelf. His back is turned against the counter He’s called Jasper, just like the name of the stone he wore as a necklace. His red hair is tied in a short ponytail. Having raised by the tavern owner, Jasper has been working as the waiter of the place since he was fifteen.

            Suddenly, the bell at the tavern’s door chimed. ‘A costumer? How unusual for one to come this early….’ he thought. What he sees confused him a bit. The customer is wearing a black cloak that covered the whole body. It’s a bit difficult to identify the customer’s gender because of the cloak and the hood but Jasper knew it’s a man from the posture. The customer’s attire is rather strange to be worn in the middle of summer season. There were others who would dress in such attire but usually it’s on cooler season. _Is he hiding something?_ Despite being suspicious, Jasper greets the hooded figure. “Anything you want to order, sir?”. “Ah, sorry but I’m not here to drink. Just waiting for someone,”. Jasper raises his eyebrow “Oh? Some kind of business meeting?”. The customer chuckled “You could say that. Mind if I wait inside?”.” No, I don’t mind.” Jasper resumes his activity while the man goes to sat down near the window.

            While tending for the counter, Jasper steals a few glances at the stranger. After that short exchange between them, the suspicious feeling he had is strangely gone. At least the man doesn’t seem trying to do something dangerous. There were several occasions when shady people would come to this tavern searching for various kind of information. It’s not strange to find spy exchanging information or bounty hunter searching for a job, but it’s a rather rare sight here. Probably because this is just a small town and far from other big cities. He’s still curious why the stranger dresses that way. Jasper stops thinking too much about it when the bell chimes again. He still has a long day of work and doesn’t want his thought distracting him from doing his job properly.

A few hours passed and costumers are filling the tavern as the hour went by. The person which the hooded man was waiting for arrived around noon. Turns out the person is someone Jasper knows, Allicia Auburn. She is the owner of herb shop in the middle of this town and she runs it by herself. But, Jasper knows her more than that. She often gets asked for help because of her vast knowledge about herbs and how to make potions or ointment from them. The people who asked for her help were not always asking for normal stuffs like remedies and Jasper learned various dangerous stuffs she could make through the hard way. He doesn’t say anything about the whole conservation though, he knows her since he was baby and she wouldn’t do things that’ll endanger people around her.

After exchanging a few words, the hooded man left the tavern and Allicia approached the counter. “Hiya, Jass. Busy day?”. Jasper sighs, “Yeah, usual stuff. I just hope the owner would be back soon, the supplies are running low.” Allicia hums and plays with her long wavy hair. “You know, you might want to watch for your back.” “What? Why?”. Allicia grinned, “The man I talked with? Seems he has a thing for you. Won’t stop looking at you.” Jasper rolls his eyes and huffs, “Yeah right. Or maybe he might want me dead instead.” “Just be careful, okay?” Her tone’s soft and sincere. She really worries about his safety, Jasper knows that. “I will, okay? Now will you let me back to work?” He smiles when he hears her saying something about him being boring.

For next few days, the hooded man would come to the tavern. Sometimes he was alone, sometimes Allicia would later come and chat with the man. Jasper learned that the man is a traveler from her and she said that he’ll be in this town for a week. The man said his name’s Vaice. He heard Allicia’s the best herbalist in this town and wanted to learn a few things about remedies that’ll help people to sleep. From what Jasper heard from her, Vaice’s a nice guy despite he has a weird sense of humor. And she was right about the man, Jasper caught the man watching him on several occasions. It doesn’t really bother him though, Vaice hasn’t try to do anything weird to him and Jasper’s too busy tending for the tavern to worry too much about it.

On the fourth day, Allicia whines “Why this place though? He could just ask straight to my herbal shop and saves a lot of time instead of coming here every time he wants to talk to me.” Jasper shrugs, “Well, I don’t know. Did you ask Vaice about it?” “I did and he said that he liked this place better.” “No wonder, maybe you should try to tidy your shop a bit.” Allicia gasped, “What did you just say?” “I’m only stating a fact” Jasper answers flatly. Jasper doesn’t feel bothered with the man coming here every day as a customer because it means extra profit for the tavern. Allicia grumbles even though she admits that maybe her shop’s a little crowded and messy. “So, when’ll the owner gets back?” “I don’t know. He’s gone for too long I worry that he might be lost somewhere.” It’s true, the owner never gone for almost two weeks without any prior notification. The tavern’s stocks are starting to get really low, even Jasper had to tell a few customers that he ran out of a few items already. Allicia frowns,” Huh, now that makes me worry. It’s strange that the old man gone for twelve days straight. Are you sure that he only went to fetch extra stock for the shop in the city?”. “Yeah, he only brought the medium cart with him. If he wanted to stop by a few cities he would have brought the larger one.” Jasper bites his lip. _Please, just come home safely…_

Even though he’s very worried about the owner, it’s almost mid night already and Jasper has to close the tavern. Allicia bids him good night and goes to home alone. He doesn’t have to worry about her, she always brings something to protect herself. Jasper locks every window and the front door after tidying the tables and chairs. When he’s about to lock the back door, he hears heavy footsteps approaching from behind the door. Feeling scared, Jasper quickly goes to lock the door but then the door is slammed open very hard. He’s taken aback by the force and find the person standing in front of him is actually Vaice. _What’s going on? Why he’s here?_ Jasper eyes Vaice very carefully and his blood runs cold when he sees a scythe on Vaice’s back. Vaice grins and it makes Jasper more scared now. “Hello, Jass. I think we’ve an unfinished business eighteen years ago.”


End file.
